I Need You
by weirdgirl13
Summary: Berserk, a troubled 15 year old, once living at Wammy's, now a member of a street gang in Chicago. but what will happen when an old friend comes back? and brings memories and old feeling with him? Berserk x BB
1. Chapter 1

In Chicago Illinois, a girl of fifteen years woke on a bed of bricks, in a dark room in a dark building. The room only had a shelf made of bricks with a thin blanket and a pillow on it, a black book shelf on the west wall, a small window above the bed with bars across it, and a small black cabinet with an old, cracked mirror on the wall above it, was across from the bed. The girl, who's black, shagged, strait hair and bright red tips, covered her grey eyes. The longer-than-shoulder length hair shagged and layered, dripping like knives over her black and white striped baggy long sleeve shirt. The many chains on her black skinny jeans clinked as she got off the black bricked "bed". Grey _Chuck Taylor_s splattered with dried blood made contact with the dark concrete floor.

The girl crossed the small room to the cabinet and stared at herself in the dirty, cracked mirror. She opened one of the top drawers of the cabinet and pulled out some black, fingerless gloves. She put them on and murmured, "Watch out, Chicago. I'm coming." she then pulled one more thing out of the drawer: a small black handgun.

She crossed the room to the door, picked a black baggy hoodie off the doorknob and went into the hallway outside of her room. Slamming the door behind her, she marched up the hallway, going past some other room quite like her own and up a small flight of stairs. She came to a small door and opened it, leading her outside. The teen walked up the sidewalk outside of the dirty, old, brick building she had just come from. The late November air crisp and chilly on her pale face, eyes glowing dimly...

Rounding a corner, she bumped into a boy, about half a foot faller than her. "Oh, sorry." she mumbled, trying to push past the dark clothed boy. He grabbed her arm before she left, "Berserk? Is that you?" he asked, starring her in the eyes. Berserk looked at the boy, his died bright blue hair and soft face, his black clothing, somewhat similar to her own. "Cody?" she asked, "I haven't seen you in a while." Cody smiled, "How's it been?" Berserk bit her lip. "Its been... a little more cloudy than last time." Cody frowned. "How do you mean?"

Later that night, Berserk was walking back to her building. During the day, Berserk and Cody had spent the day at a local park; Berserk telling Cody the last five years of her life since they had last seen each other.

Five years ago, Berserk lived at Wammy's House in Winchester England. Although Berserk was originally born in Toronto, Ontario Canada, when she was six, her parents had took her to Winchester on vacation. But, a tragic accident occurred: her parents were both killed in a drive by shooting. She was shot in the arm, but lived.

After she had gotten out of the hospital, Berserk was taken to Wammy's House. At Wammy's, she had met quite a few characters. The her main circle of friends included:

Cody, a shy emo-ish boy who was only seven when Berserk came to Wammy's. He was the only person who's real name she new. He only told her because at their time at Wammy's, Berserk and Cody were best friends. Cody went by Chord, in public and around the other children. Cody always seemed to have blue hair dye with him, for his hair(normally a white blond) was always neon blue.

Jest, a hardcore tomboy, also six when Berserk cam to Wammy's. Jest had temper issues, much like Berserk's own, and was always quite stubborn and cold. But when you became her friend, she warmed up to you. Her bright ginger hair and fiery temper matching perfectly.

And the last; Pere. Pere was very quiet, but once you got to know him, he was very hard core. His style was punk or skater. Pere was six and a half when Berserk came to Wammy's. His light blond hair and soft features helped with looking like a innocent little boy. So far from the truth.

But, there was one other. He was not exactly a friend of Berserk, but he was also not really a friend of anybody. His charcoal black, shaggy hair and bright red eyes, his emo style. His dark personality. There was absolutely no reason for anyone to like the kid, but every reason to be freaked out by him. But Berserk had always adored him. Always adored Beyond Birthday.

Beyond Birthday was more commonly referred to as BB, and was a year older than Berserk. She had always had a secret crush on him, ever since her first day at Wammy's.

When Berserk was ten, she had run away from Wammy's, looking to get away from the stress. Looking for something new. Looking for freedom. So, one night in summer, she stuck out. She hopped in the back of a moving truck that took her to London. After she was in London, she snuck onto a plane headed to Chicago. For the first year in Chicago, Berserk had been bumming in ally's, steeling food and cloths, looking for a place to live. In the second year, Berserk had found a home with a gang- the same place where she lived now- in an underground hide out in an otherwise abandoned building. After that, Berserk had gone out steeling like all of the other members, had been given a gun, and had murdered a few people. She didn't care though. What did she care if she got caught? She had nothing to lose. She had no life. She had gotten a few fights, and had won. Even though she was a few years younger than the rest of the gang, she was called Berserk for a reason. When she got mad, or got an adrenalin high, she would flip out. She would go insane. She would become a murderer with no control. But, she was even like that at Wammy's. The only one who could calm her down, or restrain her, was BB. He would have to pin her down, holding onto her arms and looking into her eyes. He would have to tell her who she really was, sometimes taking up to three hours to get her back. But it worked. Every time, it worked.

Back in her own room, on the shelf of old bricks that passed as a bed, Berserk stared at the ceiling. She hadn't thought about BB in so long. Even though she knew she had no chance to ever be with him, ever see him again, she still couldn't help but feel a pang of loss. She had liked him. He had saved her over and over. Making her true self take control of her flipped side. He had done that for her ever since she had first arrived at Wammy's. In the second week that Berserk was at Wammy's, she had flipped. The teachers and caretakers had tried to restrain her, but had failed. She had scratched at them, cut them and bruised them. The first time she had flipped, after attacking the adults, she had bolted to the gate. She had almost gotten out, but BB had tackled her, sat on top of her, and had told her who she was. And had continued to help her over and over until she had left Wammy's.

But a thought crossed Berserk's mind; _'What had Cody said? He had said something about BB... oh ya...'._ BB had been on television, he had said. Something about murders in LA. Then Berserk got a pang of worry. _'What if that was him? What if he was murdered? No! He couldn't. He probably was just a witness. Wait, he left Wammy's? Sounds like something he would do... Leave Wammy's I mean... I really do hope he's ok...' _

Finally, Berserk drifted off into a dreamless sleep... Only to wake up sweating and her heart racing. She had no reason for it. She hadn't been scared since she had left Wammy's. She had no dreams, no thoughts... So why now? But what she didn't relies was, it was all because of BB. She needed him, she always had. Now, she just needed to find him. No matter what it took, she needed to find BB. She needed him, but didn't know it.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Warning: Lots of blood, death, and brutal killing*****

Berserk was in a park, talking with Cody. The November skies grey and formidable, but she didn't care. It was just nice to spend some time with an old friend.

"So," Berserk started, "BB is a murderer?" Berserk had been told all about the BB LA murder cases, and wasn't surprised. Cody nodded. "Pretty much. He is a psycho serial killer. I can't believe it." Berserk nodded. She could believe it, but that sounded more like something she would do... she was already on that road as it was... "But, no matter how he turned out, he has still saved a lot of people's lives." Berserk said. Cody had a questioning look in his bright blue eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked. Berserk looked at her hands, "My "berserk" streaks. A lot of people would have been killed over the years if it weren't for him. He was the only one that could contain me. Remember that one time that I ended up in the mental hospital? I was just about going to stab this one lady with a meet knife if it weren't for BB. And a lot of other people would be dead too. You, Jest, and Pere would probably be dead if it weren't for BB."

That night, Berserk had decided to run away again. She now had Cody's phone number.

It was pitch black outside. The wind curling itself around Berserk. Gun in pocket, knife in the other, and fifty bucks in her bra. She was going to find BB, and that was the end of the story. Determined, as always.

Berserk ran down an empty street. The wind whipping at her face. She kept running in the blackness. The old dirty buildings loomed out of the dark. She was almost at the end of the street but something caught her around the throat. She struggled, but in one quick movement, her hands were being held behind her. She felt a breath behind her ear, "Hey, darlin'? What is a little thing like you doing out here?" she struggled, but it was no use. The man kept a tight lock on her throat that only got tighter when she tried to resist.

"Hey! Man! You know what to do." the man said. Soon, Berserk felt a sharp, painful point being dug into her arm. "What the fuck was that!" she yelled. The men laughed. "Shhh, little girl." and then Berserk blacked out.

The teen woke in a small room, a small light above her. "Where the FUCK am I?" she mumbled. She felt her pockets; she still had her knife and gun. She checked her bra for the fifty dollars – it was gone. Her eyes widened. "Fucking perverts!" she yelled. Berserk grabbed her gun. She got off the ground, adrenaline poring through her. Her pupils contracted, her eyes turned red. She gripped her gun. She was going to _kill._ Berserk hurled herself at the door, breaking it down. She ran to the room outside the one she had just been held in. Five men were sitting around a coffee table. They all looked up to see Berserk. She tilted her head to one side, smiling dangerously. "How the fuck did you get out?" one of the men yelled. Berserk just kept smiling. She lifted her gun up, and pointed it at the man. She ran at him, and started punching him. Soon, she had him on the ground, while at the same time fighting off the others. She whirled off the man, and stared at his companions. "Who wants to _die_?" she asked, teeth exposed in a cruel smile. The men backed away, but Berserk was to quick. She rushed over to them, stuck the gun in her pocket, and started ripping the hair out of one man. Soon, she kicked him in the groin, and also had him on the ground. She pulled out her knife, stabbed it into the mans head at the temple and ripped downward. The man screamed so loud that it shattered glass. Berserk then kicked him in the stomach, ripped the knife out and stabbed him in the chest. Blood dripped off the knife, it was all over Berserk and the floor. She then advanced on another man. She gripped his hair, then plunged the knife into his throat. He screamed, and blood splattered all over. The man fell over, curling into a fetal position. Berserk grabbed the knife out of his neck and stabbed him repeatedly in the back.

Finally, all the men were dead. Blood covering the walls, covering Berserk. Berserk ran out of the building, and onto a street. It was still dark. She quickly dipped into another ally, blood dripping off her cloths. Berserk emerged at the end of the ally. A man stood by a bus station. She grinned evilly again. The teen was at the opposite end of the street as him, and started jogging. She was going to kill him too. She was a little less than half way there when something caught her, pushing her into a tiny side street. She lost her balance and tumbled to the ground. The something jumped on top of her, pinning her arms out beside her. It help up a knife, covered in blood much like Berserk's own. She looked at the face, letting out a snarl. She pushed him off, but the boy slammed her back onto the ground, knife at her throat. The person looked at her, the face looming into visibility. The dark shaggy bangs, red eyes. It was BB. The face became blank in recognition. "Berserk?" he asked. Berserk had not regained her senses yet, and snarled again, raising her own knife streaked and dripping with fresh blood. BB pinned her arms down more, putting all of his weight on her, grabbing her knife and put it in his own pocket. "Berserk!" she snarled louder. "Get the fuck off me unless you want to die." she growled. She still did not recognize him, it had been to long. BB seemed to realize this, for he straightened up a little, a slightly confused look on his face. But the look did not last long, for it was soon replaced by a sly grin. His red eyes narrowing. He bent down to Berserk and kissed her.

Not long, or even that deep, but it had a sort of wild passion to it. It was a little more than a peck, but it still writhed with something. Something deep. Berserk stopped snarling, all look of the intent of killing completely gone. Her eyes widened, sort of like a little child when they have discovered something that they know shouldn't have. "Berserk." BB whispered. Berserk looked up, the redness of her own fading into a dim glow, the glow that never really left. "Hi, BB." Berserk said, looking up at him, who was also still on top of her. BB glanced at Berserk and quickly got off, pulling Berserk up by one hand. "Long time no see." Beyond Birthday said. Berserk nodded. "Long time."

**Hope you liked ^_^ please review, but you don't have to, but you can xD**


End file.
